My light at the end of the tunnel
by Submissive
Summary: Lindy and Tommy are taking things slow. what happens when Lindy suggests they play a little game


This isn't technically taking things slow "says Tommy pressed against me. as I kiss down his neck reaching for his belt. "so Your complaining " I say" Tommy and I have had feelings for each other for a while. We've been playing cat Mouse around each other to avoid it being weird the fact that we've been working together unofficially at the cyber unit. Until yesterday it was just me and him alone we couldn't hide our feelings anymore. But we agreed to take things slow. Also that was the last thing I thought about this morning when I got dressed headed to the unit. I couldn't get him out of my mind I wanted to put up things where they left off. "trust me I'm not complaining "he says staring at me with compelling eyes "but I care a lot about you and I don't wanna take five steps forward, than take six back. look I just want to make sure your ready for this. You don't think that I am ready?.

Lins I've been ready for this ever since I first met you "that wasn't exactly the most romantic moment "I say. pushed against the wall with Tommys hand above my head. Cornering me.

"Oh it was a very sexy moment you shaking your plumbed juicy ass in that short dress. I just wanted to take you from your little sweet behind against the bar and have my way with you. The only thing was that every guy In that bar was thinking the same "he says wrapping his strong possessive hands around my waist "that made me fucking angry "he says in a deep sexy voice. Suddenly I got a fun idea. "Lets make a deal who can go the longest Without touching each other." I say to him"Continue "he says puzzled"Let's test this logic about taking things slow let's see who crashes first. Being around each other not being able to to touch one another that's going to be hard "I say to him running my hands up his chest ""you're on" he says "do you know what day it is? " I said to this incredibly irresistible man I front of me "Saturday "correct but? "Lindy How could I forget our first Valentine's Day together "he says "I just smile "and if your wondering it was going to be a surprise but Now that I'm expecting no action I don't have to try to make it romantic. Oh Tommy "I say to him biting my lip "it's supposed to be fun. That'll just be boring . "come over tonight around 7:00 I Want to do something special for you "I say raising my hands "I'll be good" "sounds like you're gonna try to get me Hard. But I'm gonna make sure your little panties stay wet all night he says" let' the games begin Samson.

Okay how bad can It be? I say to myself "temping the spoon of spaghetti sauce in front of my mouth "I close my eyes and taste it "I immediately want to barf "I really hope It doesn't don't kill Tommy" candles lit lights dim. I grab a Rose and neuter its Petals all over the table setting two sets of dishes cups and slivers were on the table. I'm really excited for tonight not just because of this game"in the short time I've known him not hard ass detective Calligan the him he lets everyone think he is I've seen The real him the sweet generous caring guy who he let me see. I don't let people in easy either but with Tommy it came natural I just can pour my heart out to him let him see the real me and I don't have to be worried he"ll run off I can really see having a future with him "I look In the mirror one last time "I'm wearing a short strapless red dress and black stilettos "there's a knock at the door "okay I say to myself breathing in and out "I open the door "Hey. You look wow" he says breathlessly "he's wearing a dark blue bottom down shirt the top few buttons are undone and black pants he looks breathtaking I just smile at his comment "Hi come in "I say "stepping back so he can come in "these are for you" he says handing me flowers "thank you "I walk by him and he smells of a clean musky smell "have a sit diners ready "smells good he says "as he sits "I bring his plate to the table "he takes a taste not showing any reaction " I wait for his response "i didn't know you could cook. "he says "glad you like it." he's such a liar I've been around him enough lately to know when he's lying but I'm going to play along. "Do you want something to drink. I say walking over to the fridge as I bend down I know my short dress has risen up revealing more of my barely covering anything dress " I'd never worn this dress I never had intentions to wear it. I ordered it online when it arrived it was way to short. the only reason I worn it tonight was to torture him. Do you want some wine? "Um yeah "he says I walk over to him so close that when I bend my chest to pour him wine its inches from his face. Making his mouth water. I take my sit very close next to him "having fun"Tommy says to me he leans closer to me and licks his lips making them even more irresistible. he whispers close to my ear "it's working if you want to know my dick is hard as Brick. When you put your tits In my face it took a whole lot of control not to spread those damp thighs of yours and take you on this table right now " his hot breath breaths down my neck it gets me wet. I have to step up my game before I surrender. What time is it "I ask him "he checks his watch I put one hand down on his inner thigh and reach for for his wrist with the other as I do my breast are pressed against him" hmm it's getting late "I say as I pull back "I got a little something for you "he says grabbing a plastic bag off the floor I didn't even realize he came in with "he pulls out a huge box in the shape of a heart out "and than a box of chocolate covered strawberries." Open your mouth he says with a strawberry in his hand I do as I'm told "he puts the strawbery in my mouth slowly teasing me I wrap my tongue around it sucking it. I Bite it making him take a deep breath "he smirks at me

A minute later I say "okay I'll be good So how as your day" "pretty good until some random girl dragged me into the Storage closet and was trying to pull my pants off"

"really I say resting my elbows on the table pretending to sound interested knowing he's joking about our encounter this morning "she sounds aggressive " "oh she was. And she was kinda hot but I had to send her on her way "and whys that Tommy? "Because I'm in love with this incredibly confusing Beautiful smart intelligent sexy woman. we haven't even been officially dating yet but I think there's so much passion between the both of us it didn't take long to fall in love with you "Lindy you complete me these feelings are something I never felt before until you" I'm not scared about them. I want to spend the rest of my life with says " Tommy I love you. I loved you that moment on the boat when I thought something could have happened to you in that moment I knew how much you meant to me if I had lost you I don't even want to think what would become of me. the grief I felt was beyond me" losing everyone in my life was unexpected and devastating "but losing you is unimaginable and unbearable "I sit on his lap "I love you'Tommy Calligan all of you "he kisses me deep and passionately "Lindy you are my lifeline "he says to me. we glaze into each other's eyes with very emotion we have for each other the moments magnetic...there's a understanding without the need for words. we both will risk our lives for one another. We've lost so much and gained so much together "together we will live the rest of ur life's we this same passion and life... Life's beautiful you just have to go through the ugly in life to find the beauty...


End file.
